Creepypasta the Fighters
''Creepypasta the Fighters ''is a fighting game where a plethora of creepypasta characters engage in combat in order to prove whose superior to Mr. Creepypasta himself. Storyline Mr. Creepypasta became bored and pitted a series of creepypasta characters to go against one another in a tournament. The victor from the finals faces off against Mr. Creepypasta himself. If they win, they get their wish granted. Gameplay Basically, it's a mix between Mortal Kombat and Injustice, alongside, Votatoon, Street Fighter vs. Darkstalkers, WWE vs. Impact, Brutal Fists, Elemental Blitz, Lord of the Underground, God of the Arena, Battle Rhythm and Reign of Violence. Rosters * - Guest stars Default * Alice Liddell* * Alley the Slender Doll * Amnesia.Exe * Arcade * Ben Drowned * Bloodcard the Magician * Bloody GIR * Bloody Mary * Bloody Painter * BOB * Bobble the Clown * BRVR * Burning Man * Christian Brutal Sniper* * Clockwork * CreepsMcPasta (Sub-Boss) * Creepypasta Jr. (Sub-Boss) * Denise.EXE * Dr. Clef * DrowningWolf * El Segador * Emy * Enderman * Eyeless Jack * Ghost Black * Hailey Skin Eater * Happy Appy & Forenzik * Hasshaku-Sama * Hatsune Miku * Herobrine * Homicidal Liu * Horace Horrible * Irisu Kyouko * Jane the Killer * Jax 1331 * Jeff the Killer * John.Exe * Johnny Ringo * Kagekao * Kate the Chaser * Korbyn * Kutchisake-onna * Laughing Jack * Lost Silver * Miyuki Tachibana * Mr. Creepypasta (Final Boss) * Mr. Stripes * Mr. Widemouth * Mr. Welldone * Ms. P * Nemesis * Nemor * Observer * Pinkamenia * Plague Doctor * Pyramid Head* * Rage * Rake * Ralph & Millie * Raptor King * Razorback * Red Kumiho * Reggie * Sally * Samantha Samson * Samuel Kingsley * Scarecrow * Seedeater * Sexual Offenderman * Skin Taker * Slenderman * Smile Dog * Snake Assassin * Sonic.EXE * Splendorman * Suicide Mouse * Tails Doll * Ticci Tob * Tiny Teri * Tippi * Twisted Soul of Abel * Zalgo * Zeita Purchase * Acacius * Ace Eddison * Airman.exe * Beta Luigi * Chad Sanders * CreepyBloom * Collin Farrior * DEVIL ALEX * Flamefreak * Forgotten Spider-Man * Funnymouth * Giygas * Glitchy M00n * Glitchy Red * Heroless Superman * Hypno * Killer Joy * Kitty Red * Laughing Jill * Lydia Prower Doll * MARIO * Mereana M. Glesgorv * MetaMan M * Noah Zalgo * NightShade * Pirate Percy * Polybius * Rap Rat * Rick Taylor* * Ronald McStalker * Sally.exe * Scout.exe * Solomon * SpongeBob BootlePants * Suicide Soldier * Trenderman * Umbrella Girl NPC * Abandoned Mascot * Apple Bloom * Bonnie Bunny * Butchershy * Carmen Winstead * Chica the Chicken * Creeper * Cursor * Dead Bart * DeadHead * Dr. Smiley * Ender Dragon * Firebrand * Foxy the Pirate Fox * Freddy Fazbear * Ghost's Trainer * Golden Freddy * Grinny Cat * Griving Gumball * HABIT * Hanako-San * Hoody & Masky * Johnny 2xEp. 34 * Kappa * Majora * Mike Schmidt * Rainbow Factory Dash * RED * Russian Test Subjects * Sculpture * Suicidal Squidward * Swain * Teke-Teke * The Red-Eyed Spirit * The Wanderer * Theoretical Angelica * UBOA * Weegee * Yuki-Onna * Zombie Arenas # Dark Woods Circus # Freddy Fazbear's Pizza # Ghost Subway # Green Hill Zone # Haunted Hotel # Insane Asylum # Japenese Shrine # Laughingstock # Lavender Town # Mowgli's Palace # Mr. Creepypasta Realm # Rainbow Factory # Russian Laboratory # School # SCP Containment Facility # Silent Hill Hospital # Slender Woods # Suicide Lane # The Arcade # The Mad Hatter's Laboratory # The Nether # The Shadow Zone # Torture Room # Twisted Cartoon Studio # Zenith Category:Horror Games